


Silk Robe

by callmerachel



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Light Dom/sub, Light Power Play, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Sex, Vaginal Sex, so much sex, there is just a lot of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6968335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmerachel/pseuds/callmerachel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is literally just hotch being hot and kinda-dominant over the reader. so much sex. hotch x reader. PWP. NSFW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silk Robe

**Author's Note:**

> so there was a post on tumblr (http://zugzwangcm.tumblr.com/post/144905326207/i-can-magine-aaron-being-a-dominate-in-the) and literally i blinked and this happened
> 
> hotch and reader have sex. sexy sex sex. lots of sex!
> 
> warning: there's sex.
> 
> i regret nothing >:) 
> 
> let me know what you think!

You’re wearing a silk robe when Aaron walks in after work. Jack is with Jessica, taking a trip to visit his Brooks family over the long weekend. You’re taking advantage of the empty house.

“Hey, Aaron,” you murmur, tossing your slightly curled hair over your right shoulder, where the silk robe is slipping off slightly. “How was your day?” You’re in the kitchen, pouring a glass of wine. He’s at your back in an instant, sliding his arms around your torso under your breasts. His fingertips brush at the lace of your bra and you bite your lip.

“What are you so dressed up for?” he murmurs into the bared side of your neck.

You turn in his arms, linking your arms loosely around his neck, trailing your fingernails at the nape of his neck. “You.”

He kisses you fiercely, his hands gripping your hips and pulling your body to his. Your lips move against each other, his tongue prodding the seam of yours and you welcome his tongue, sliding one hand into his hair, the other gripping his suit jacket.

He breaks the kiss and you gasp as he cups your breast, trailing his thumb across your nipple through the lace. “I am going to make you scream,” he murmurs into your ear, the bass of his voice making you moan.

“B-bedroom,” you say breathily, grabbing his hand and leading the way. Your robe is falling off your shoulder completely; you pray the new eyeliner you bought lives up to its waterproof name.

In the hallway, he presses you against the wall, and you look up at him. His eyes are dark with lust. Yours must be, too, you think as he kisses you again, biting your lower lip before trailing his lips down across your jawline to your ear. He bites your earlobe and you push your hands under the jacket, feeling the hard muscles underneath his button up. You tug on his tie loosely and he looks at you.

“Bedroom,” you whisper again. He grins at you and picks you up, bridal style, and carries you into the bedroom, tossing you onto the bed. He takes off his suit jacket.

“Take off your robe; I want to see what you have on underneath.” His eyes appraise you as you shimmy out of it. You have a pale pink lace bra on with a matching pink thong. What catches his eye, however, is the black garter belt, holding up a pair of black sheer thigh highs.

He comes to the bed, running his hands up your legs, calluses dragging on the fabric. “Exquisite,” he says quietly and runs two fingers between your legs. You moan and clench your thighs together. “Already so wet for me, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” you hiss as he removes his hand and runs it over your hip, over your shivering rib cage, until he’s cupping your breast again. You spread your legs so he can sit between them.

“Open your mouth,” he says and you feel him press his fingers to your lips. You suck on them, flicking your tongue at his knuckles. You taste yourself, faintly, and the saltiness of his skin. He groans and removes them, dragging them down your neck. “God, I can’t wait to feel that mouth on my cock.”

You smirk and kiss him, hands pressing on his chest to knock him onto his back. He obliges. Your lips mouth at his neck as his hands run down your back to your ass, gripping it harshly and you moan. You grip the shell of his ear in your teeth before trailing a kiss behind his ear. “God, I can’t wait for you to fuck me,” you whisper into his ear, and his hips jump up to meet yours, his erection straining against the fabric. He smacks your ass; as you gasp, he pushes you back to lay on the bed and he holds your arms above your head.

“Grip onto the headboard and don’t let go,” he orders and your stomach quivers in want. He makes his way down your body, teeth scraping at your collarbone. He kisses your breasts through the lace, cupping them and rubbing at your nipples. He bites one suddenly, and you gasp, chest straining up to press against his chuckling lips. He soothes it with his tongue, biting and sucking and leaving you a gasping mess.

When his fingers push your panties to the side, your hips jump in anticipation. You look down, his head between your legs so arousing you throw your own head back and moan. He kisses your lips, avoiding your clit. “Don’t tease,” you gasp, gripping the headboard so hard your hands ache.

“I’m not,” he says against your skin and you could die when his tongue flicks at your clit. But then he goes straight to your opening, long licks surprised by his tongue delving into you. Every now and then, he flicks at your clit again, but you know that he knows you can’t come from this, and you moan, “More.”

He looks up from between your thighs, his lips and chin glistening from the wet, and you have to beg, “Kiss me.”

He shoots up your body and melds his lips to yours. You scream, “Aaron!” when he presses two of those long fingers into your cunt, his thumb brushing your clit.

“Is that what you want?” he whispers in your ear, curling those fingers and thrusting and you murmur, “yes yes yes yes,” like a litany of prayer. When you’re close, you forget to keep your hands on the headboard and you grip his shoulders, nails digging into the skin underneath cotton.

He removes his fingers and you groan in disappointment. “I told you to keep your hands on the headboard,” he says, shrugging. “I didn’t tell you what your punishment would be.”

You push up to lean on your arms as he gets up from the bed and takes off his pants and underwear in one move. Shoes and socks go next and he’s removing his tie when he sits on the bed, back to you. “Come here.” You crawl over to him and he nods to the floor. “Kneel.”

You do so, hands resting on his thighs. His cock is hard and there’s a drop of precum on the tip. You dart your tongue out to taste and he groans. You smirk and wrap your lips around the head, tongue swirling. His hand finds his way to your hair but doesn’t push, just strokes as you take your time, bobbing down slowly until you gag lightly and he groans. “Just like that, baby.”

You like giving head, like the challenge of seeing how much of his cock you can swallow. You tongue at the throbbing vein and when you suck hard at the head, you feel his thighs quake underneath your hands. The power is addicting. You never let him fully leave your mouth, humming tunelessly as you test your limits. That seems to be his undoing and he pulls at your hair lightly to pull you up to him, kissing you deeply. “You are entirely too good at that.”

You smirk and undo the buttons of his shift. “Punishment I can get behind,” you say with a wink. He laughs at that and lets you push his shirt off, his muscles hard and making you wetter.

You fall onto your back, spreading your legs wantonly. “When are you gonna fuck me?” you say, crossing your wrists above your head.

He pounces on you, one hand pushing your panties to the side and the other positioning himself. He pushes in without warning and you keen, arching your back and wrapping your legs around him. You both moan, his bass meeting your high breathy sigh and it’s music.

He holds your arms above your head with one hand and the other plays at your neck, flirting with danger and everything is so much hotter for it. Neither of you can last long, foreplay keeping you on the edge of arousal for so long. His hips are moving quickly, fucking you with an urgency, chasing his orgasm.

“Touch me,” you breathe. He takes his hands from your wrists and you cling to his back, leaving crescents from your nails on his skin. He reaches down to rub your clit, ripping your panties. You cry out, so close, and with two circles of his middle finger you’re coming, clenching around his cock, arching your back and looking at Aaron with half lidded eyes. A couple more pumps and he’s coming too, his head on your collarbone as he heaves.

Your entire body tingles, and when he kisses you, soft and sweet, you swear you can feel his post-orgasmic tingles in his lips.

“I love you,” you murmur against his cheek.

He kisses your forehead. “And I love you, Y/N.”

He leaves for the bathroom and comes back with a damp washcloth, cleaning you up quickly. You let him; you always like the way he takes care of you after sex. You’re drifting into sleep when he spoons up behind you, wrapping an arm around you and settling the comforter on top of both of you.

He kisses behind your ear and you smile, cuddling into him. It looked like your shopping trip went well.


End file.
